1stBank Center
| built = | opened = | renovated = 2009-10 | expanded = | closed = | demolished = | owner = Broomfield Urban Renewal Authority | operator = Peak Entertainment | surface = | scoreboard = | cost = million | architect = Sink Combs Dethlefs | project_manager = Icon Venture Group | structural engineer = Martin & Martin Consulting Engineers | services engineer = ME Engineers | general_contractor = Sanders Construction, Inc | main_contractors = | capacity = 7,500 | suites = | record_attendance = | dimensions = | acreage = | volume = | tenants = [[Rocky Mountain Rage] (CHL) (2006–09) Colorado 14ers (NBADL) (2006–09) Denver Roller Dolls (WFTDA) (2010-present) | embedded = | website = | publictransit = }} The 1stBank Center (originally the Broomfield Event Center and formerly the Odeum Colorado) is a multi-purpose arena located 17 miles northwest of Denver, Colorado, in the city of Broomfield. It is located near the Rocky Mountain Metropolitan Airport and the Flatiron Crossing Mall. Opening in 2006, the arena naming rights belong to 1stBank, a local financial institution since 2010. The venue is typically used for mid-sized concerts in the Denver Metro area, seating up to 7,500 patrons. From June 2010 until May 2014, the arena housed the Colorado Music Hall of Fame before it moved to its permanent home at the Red Rocks Amphitheatre. For sports, it is the current home of the Denver Roller Dolls and former home of the Rocky Mountain Rage and Colorado 14ers. History The City and County of Broomfield unveiled plans for a new sports facility in the Denver Metro area, in May 2005. Lead by Jim Wiens and John Few, the venue is an anchor for the 215-acre commercial and residential development, Arista Metropolitan District (also called Arista Broomfield). The facility would serve as competition for several mid-sized venues in Colorado, including the: Magness Arena, Bellco Theatre, Fillmore Auditorium, Budweiser Events Center, World Arena and the (now defunct) City Lights Pavilion. To set it apart from its competition, the arena was designed to give an arena-sized show a theatre (intimate) feeling. Construction began in October 2006 to a rocky start. Six months after construction began, the venue’s owner’s faced a lawsuit regarding noise control. Before opening, the facility saw several staff and management changes. Despite pushbacks, the venue opened on November 9, 2005, with a concert by Bonnie Raitt. However, the facility proved it couldn’t stand against its competitors. Many patrons complained of lack of parking and street sign leading to the venue. Others complained about the acoustics, describing the arena as a concrete barn. For its first two years of operation, the venue did not see a profit. It was unable to pay bills and staff salaries. Until 2009, the arena was operated by Broomfield Sports and Entertainment (created by Wiens and Frew). Management ceased when the company could no longer financially afford to maintain the failing venue. The Broomfield Urban Renewal Authority (BURA) began seeking a new management company in January 2009. AEG Live, VenuWorks and SMG all placed bids. Operations were passed off to Peak Entertainment—a joint venture between Kroenke Sports Enterprises and AEG Live Rocky Mountains, in June 2009, for 28 years. Chuck Morris, President and CEO or AEG Live Rocky Mountains, was responsible to the revitalization of the Fillmore Auditorium. Under the new management, the venue saw over one million dollars in renovations. This included a new paint job, window treatments, terrace balconies, improvements to lighting and acoustics. Over two thousand parking spaces were added, along with a pedestrian bridge connecting patrons to RTD’s US 36 and Broomfield Park-n-Ride. During this construction period, the facility was given a temporary name change of Odeum Colorado. In February 2010, it was announced local financial institution, FirstBank Holding Company of Colorado, Inc. (known simply as 1stBank) purchased naming rights for five years, at an undisclosed amount. The agreement began on March 1, 2010. The arena reopened on March 5, 2010, with a concert by Furthur. Since its reopening, the arena has hosted numerous concerts by popular artists, alongside family shows and sporting events. Naming *Broomfield Event Center (November 9, 2006—December 8, 2009) *Odeum Colorado (December 9, 2009—February 28, 2010) (no events were held during the time as the arena was being renovated) *1stBank Center (March 1, 2010—present) References External links * [http://www.broomfieldeventcenter.com Broomfield Event Center] * [http://www.rockymountainrage.com Rocky Mountain Rage] Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Colorado